pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolutionary Stones
Evolutionary Stones are crystals with the power of a certain element that instantly evolve certain Pokémon they are used on. There are currently nine types known of these stones. There are a handful of other stones related to evolution. *An Everstone prevents the Pokémon that holds it from evolving. *The Sun Shard and Moon Shard (found in Pokémon XD only) simulate the effects of Day and Night, which allows a happy Eevee to evolve into Espeon or Umbreon. *When a Slowpoke or Poliwhirl holds the King's Rock and is traded, it will evolve into Slowking or Politoed, respectively. *When a Happiny holds an Oval Stone and levels up, it will evolve into Chansey. List of Evolutionary Stones Water Stone ]] A Water Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is blue in appearance, with bubble insignias inside of it. It evolves: *Eevee into Vaporeon *Poliwhirl into Poliwrath *Shellder into Cloyster *Lombre into Ludicolo *Staryu into Starmie *Panpour into Simipour Thunder Stone A Thunder Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is green in appearance, with a thunderbolt insignia inside of it, and evolves: *Eevee into Jolteon *Pikachu into Raichu *Eelektrik into Eelektross Fire Stone A Fire Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is yellow in appearance, with a fire insignia inside of it, and usually makes Fire-type Pokémon evolve. It evolves: *Eevee into Flareon *Vulpix into Ninetales *Growlithe into Arcanine *Pansear into Simisear Leaf Stone A Leaf Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I which, when used on certain Pokémon, evolves them. It is an elliptical-shape stone that is brown and has a Leaf on it, and usually makes -type Pokémon evolve. It evolves: *Gloom into Vileplume *Weepinbell into Victreebel *Exeggcute into Exeggutor *Nuzleaf into Shiftry *Pansage into Simisage Moon Stone A Moon Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is grey in appearance, looks somewhat like a moon rock, and usually makes Fairy-Group Pokémon evolve. It evolves: *Nidorina into Nidoqueen *Nidorino into Nidoking *Clefairy into Clefable *Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff *Skitty into Delcatty *Munna into Musharna Sun Stone A Sun Stone is a special stone, introduced in Generation II, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is orange in appearance, in the shape of the sun, and usually makes plant Pokémon with some connection to the sun evolve. It evolves: *Gloom into Bellossom *Sunkern into Sunflora *Cottonee into Whimsicott *Petilil into Lilligant *Helioptile into Heliolisk Dawn Stone A Dawn Stone is a peculiar stone, introduced in Generation IV, that will only evolve Pokémon of a determinate gender. It is a round stone, sky blue in appearance, and actually looks similar to an sunburst-cut opal. It evolves: *A female Snorunt into Froslass *A male Kirlia into Gallade Dusk Stone A Dusk Stone is a very odd stone which was introduced in Generation IV, that will evolve certain Pokémon that are associated with nighttime. It is a purplish-black, irregularly-shaped stone with a dark center. It evolves: *Misdreavus into Mismagius *Murkrow into Honchkrow *Lampent into Chandelure *Doublade into Aegislash Shiny Stone A Shiny Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation IV, which when used on only certain Fairy-Group Pokémon, makes them evolve. It is an elipitcal-shaped stone that is transparent in appearance, with a ball of light inside of it. It evolves: *Roselia into Roserade *Togetic into Togekiss *Minccino into Cinccino *Floette into Florges Special Circumstances Red and Blue Rescue Team In Red and Blue Rescue Team, to evolve you must first beat the game. When you go to Whiscash Pond, there will be a massive hole in the center of the area. This is Luminous Cave. Make sure that you have your stone on hand and that the Pokémon you want to evolve is alone. Upon entry, a mysterious voice will ask if you want to evolve. Say yes, and when it asks if an item is necessary, say yes as well. The stone will be used and your Pokémon will evolve. Explorers of Time and Darkness, Explorers of Sky In Explorers of Time and Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, you must graduate from Wigglytuff's Guild to gain access to Luminous Spring. However, you won't be able to evolve. Once you have defeated Palkia, and Manaphy has returned, can you evolve. Gallery Fire_Stone_anime.png|Fire Stone Water_Stone_anime.png|Water Stone Thunder_Stone_anime.png|Thunder Stone Leaf_Stone_anime.png|Leaf Stone Moon_Stone_anime.png|Moon Stone Sun_Stone_anime.png|Sun Stone Shiny_Stone_anime.png|Shiny Stone Dusk_Stone_anime.png|Dusk Stone Dawn_Stone_anime.png|Dawn Stone Dream Moon Stone Sprite.png|Moon Stone Dream Sun Stone Sprite.png|Sun Stone Dream Dawn Stone Sprite.png|Dawn Stone Category:Stones Category:Evolution items